


Last kiss

by Shy_Urban_Hobbit



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Urban_Hobbit/pseuds/Shy_Urban_Hobbit
Summary: So my friend gave me the above as a writing prompt. You think I'm gonna go Rian/Deet, Seladon/Gurjin, possibly Brea/Kylan? Oh no no no.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Last kiss

Brea's chest started to burn as she ran as fast as she was able through the trees, her precious cargo held tightly to her chest and the screams of her fellow Gelfling echoing behind her. She, along with a few other childlings and caregivers had managed to briefly outpace those Garthim the Gelfling warriors hadn't been able to hold back but being quick had taken priority over being stealthy, it wouldn't take long for them to track her down.

As if reading her thoughts she caught a flash of black out of the corner of her eye, _"No."_

In a last desperate attempt to throw them off she put on a final burst of speed and veered sharply to the left. Straight into a dead end.

_ No no no _

The bundle starting fussing slightly as Brea looked around frantically, the ominous clicking of the Garthim growing closer. A hollow inside a tree caught her attention, it'd have to do.

Taking a shaky breath Brea unwound the blanket and gave the blonde haired childling a teary smile.

"Mama?" She questioned

Brea didn't answer as she took in all her features. Her blonde hair, her bright eyes, the sweet baby smell that still clung slightly. Brea knew she was wasting time but by Thra the Skeksis had already taken her family, her friends, her home. They were not going to rob her of her goodbye.

The Garthim were dangerously close now. Brea pressed a kiss to the soft blonde head with a whispered "I love you" before placing the childling as far back into the hollow as she could. Drawing her hand back and facing forward just in time to be met with a hard carapace and the pinch of a claw around her waist.


End file.
